iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
IE protolangs
Proto-Indo-European Reconstruction I have prepared the following comparative "Swadesh list" chart of all the oldest available protoforms in each of the language groups of Indo-European, recognized here as Proto-Anatolic, Proto-Hellenic, Proto-Italic, Proto-Germanic, Proto-Celtic, Proto-Moesic, Proto-Seric, Proto-Balto-Slavic, and Proto-Indo-Iranic. *Anatolic includes Hittite, Luwian, and several lesser known languages in the family. *Hellenic includes early deciphered languages of Crete and Cyprus as well as Ancient Greek. *Italic includes Old Latin, Oscan and Umbran and other lesser known languages in the family. *Germanic includes some terms that are different in Gothic. *Celtic also includes Gaulish and other lesser known languages in the family. *Moesic includes Albanian, Illyrian, Phrygian, Thracian and Old Armenian. Reconstructed Dacian forms are shown where available, but Dacian may prove to be less Moesic than Pre-Balto-Slavic with ongoing analysis. *Seric is commonly known as Tocharian, A and B. *Balto-Slavic includes some specifically proto-Slavic forms as indicated. *Indo-Iranic, my reconstructions take the Scythic and Kurdish languages into account along with Avestan and Vedic, and may thus differ in a few forms from other scholars' reconstructions. The Scythic languages include Sogdian, Bactrian, Ossetian, Sariqoli, Wakhi, Shughni, Yaghnobi, etc. The rightmost column (scroll right if needed) shows my own PIE reconstruction (as currently revised), based mostly on the information in this chart, sometimes a bit more daringly than past scholars' attempts at reconstructing PIE. I have also tried to use the same basic phonetic representation for all forms here, that may differ from conventional usage elsewhere, for example X represents all forms of H that are intermediate between /kh/ and /sh/. Researched by WEM and written January 2020 AD. Comparative Chart To display the chart correctly on a mobile phone, please click at the bottom of the page where it says "VIEW FULL SITE". ቁ. Anatolic Hellenic Italic Germanic Celtic Moesic (Al/I/P/D/T/Ar) Seric Balto Slavic Indo-Iranic PIE 1 *Axmu *Eko *Ego *Yak *Mi Al Ug T Asn Ar Yes *Nyesh *Yazu *Azham *Yaxmos 2 *Tsik Su *Tiwom *Thu *Tu Al *Ti Ar Do Tuwei *Tu' *Tuwam *Tuxwam 3 *Aptenas *Awtos *Isik *Iz *Es Al *Aei P Ios Ar *Un Sum *Tonos *Xawvam *Xaftonos 4 *Weyes *Heimeis *Nos *Wiz *Snis Al *Nos Ar Mekh *Weis *Mes *Wayam *Xweimeneiz 5 Sumeis Humeis *Wos *Yuz *Swis Al *Yus Ar Dux Yeis *Yu's *Yuxyamas *Xyumeiz 6 *Aptentsi Autoi *Iyosk *Iyoz *Yoy Al Ata Ar Noqa *Tcheim *Toneis *Xawxtonei *Xaftoneiz 7 *Xas Hode Hok *Hiz *So Al Ky P Semown Ar Ais *Seis *Sis *Xayam *Xeimendos 8 *Apas *Ote *Uleis *Sa *Sindos Al Ai P Kin Ar Ain Semp *Stasto *Tad *Stampos 9 Tsawin *Itatei Hik *Xeir *Sondo, Aman Al Ketu P Adaka Ar Ast Tshem *Sheintya *Xamidra *Xaweindra 10 Apiya - *Eikey - *Ibei *Thar *Key Al *Atye P Eikey Ar *Andegh Tenei *Stwenei - *Xawtsra - *Xawtswenei 11 *Kwis Tis *Kwis *Hwaz *Kweis Al Kusa P Kis Ar Ov *Kusei *Kuto *Kas *Kweitsos 12 Kuwit Ti *Kwed *Hwat *Kwid Al Chfare Ar Inch *Kusei *Kato *Kad *Kwets 13 Kuwari Pou *Pubi *Hwar *Kwuts Al Ku Ar Vortegh Te *Kudre *Kutra *Kuwatra 14 Kuwati *Otei Kwando *Hwanei *Kwano Al *Kur Ar Erb Kuprei *Kada'n *Kalda *Kwanto 15 Maxan Pos Kwomodo *Hwo *Kwenas Al Tsei Ar Vorpes *Menktei *Kapto *Kaina *Makwentos 16 Nata *Owk, *Me Ne *Ne *Ne Al Nuk Ar Otch Ne *Ne *Nata *Nata 17 Pankush *Pantes Omnis, Sulus *Alaz *Olyos Al *Semdza P Panta Ar Amenekhe Pont *Wishentkas *Sarwas, *Wispei, *Xambatsos *Xolspantagos 18 *Meikeis Polos Moltos *Managaz, Go *Felu *Filus Al Shume Ar Bazonq *Maka *Managas *Parxawas *Bolxanktos 19 Kwiyeska Tis Alikwi *Sumaz *Nekwos Al Disa Ar Oros Shomei *Kelis *Kinchid 20 *Teipawes *Oriko *Pawkos *Fawaz *Nekwos Al Pak Ar Sakawq Totka, Tsru *Truputskos *Ishat, Alpas *Strempautskos 21 *Alas, Damais *Allos, Heteros Alter, *Alyos *Antheraz, *Alyaz *Alyos Al *Alna, *Etera Ar *Ail *Alleike *Kitanas *Antaras *Xalternos 22 *Sanis *Heins *Woinos *Ainaz *Oinon Al *Ainya Ar Min *Seims *Aixnas *Xaixwas *Xaiwoxnos 23 Dan *Duwo *Duwo *Twai *Dwaw Al *Duwo Ar *Erkow Wu *Duwo *Dwax *Duwos 24 *Teiris *Treiyes *Treis *Thriz *Tris Al *Treye T Tri Ar *Erte *Trei *Triyes *Trayas *Terayos 25 *Gwetwores *Kwetwores *Kwetwor *Fedwor *Kwetwares Al *Katur P Dithur T Ketri Ar Tchorq *Shetweir *Ketures *Chatwaras *Chetwaros 26 * *Penkwe Kwinkwe, Pumpe *Fimf *Kwenkwe, Pempe Al *Penche P Pinke Ar Hing *Penysh *Penke *Pancha *Peinkwos 27 Mekis *Mekas *Magnos *Mikilaz *Magyos Al *Madza P Mekas Ar Mets Makei S *Veliku *Mazhas *Meglos 28 Dalukis Dolikhos *Dlongos *Langaz *Siros Al *Dlagta Ar Erkar *Perkerei *Dil'gas *Dargas *Dalugos 29 Palhis Platos *Stlatos *Braidaz *Flitanos Al *Saina Ar Lain *Wortse *Platus *Prthush, Pathanos *Platanos 30 Paxus, Puknos *Kartsus *Thekuz *Tegus Al *Trausha Ar Stowar Atsets *Stanxras *Sthuras *Stongros 31 *Xuwarntsus *Gwarus Grawis *Sweiraz Go *Kuruz *Trumos Al *Raunti Ar Tsanr Kramerts *Tsungus, Griyuts *Gwarntsas *Xruwarntsos 32 *Kombis *Smikros Malaks *Smalaz, *Lutilaz *Bikos, *Lagu, *Menwo Al *Wagla Ar Phokr *Likeshki *Malikuts *Tuschas *Smaxliketskos 33 Lw Manakunas *Brkhus *Kortos, Breiwis *Skurtaz *Biros Al Shkurt Ar Karch * *Kartus *Krdhush *Branskurtos 34 Hatkus Stenos Angustus *Anguz *Angus Al Ngushte Ar Anjuk * *Anzus *Hanzhush *Hantskustos 35 Maklants *Tanawos *Tnwis, Maker *Thunuz *Tenawyos Al *Haul Ar Anosr *Ten'was *Tanuxs *Tenawyos 36 *Gwenantis *Kunaya *Feimana *Kweiniz Bnanom Al *Gerhu P Knaika T Goni Ar Kin Shene, *Kuliyei *Geina' *Janxs *Gwemenantis 37 Peseinas *Aneir *Wiros *Weiraz *Wiros Al *Burna Ar Air *Ankwei *Wi'ras *Wixras *Anxweiros 38 *Antuwexsas *Antoroqos *Heimonos *Manaz *Gdonyos Al *Neira P Zamelos Ar Andz Shwmo, Nepeim *Zhmonents *Manushayeko *Xmanentsainktos 39 Hassas *Pawits *Puweros *Barna *Mustakos Al Femiye T Paiwis D Per Ar Manuk *Shomeshkei *Waikas, Berns *Wezhanxta, *Apurnayeko *Borntsainktos 40 Kuwants *Kunaya *Uksor *Wiba *Gweraki Al *Nutja Ar Kin *Shana *Geina', Pati *Patnix *Gwebenantis 41 *Peseinas *Potis Maritos Go *Fadiz *Wiros Al *Neira P Anar Ar Amusin Peitso *Monzu *Patish *Peitsnos 42 Anis *Mateir Matreis *Modeir *Matir Al *Matra P Matar Ar Mair *Macheir *Ma'tei, Motina *Maxta *Matereinis 43 *Patros *Pateir *Pateir *Fadeir *Fatir Al *Ata P *Pater Ar *Hatir *Pacheir *Otewos *Ptar *Pateros 44 Hwitarsa *Joyon, *Khweir Animal, *Feros *Deiwza Anmilom Al *Stana T Zeri Ar Anasown *Shtweirpeiw *Zhwei'ris *Pachus *Chetweirpatos 45 Parxus Ixthus *Piskis *Fiskaz *Feiskos Al Peshk Ar Jukn Leks *Zhu's *Matsyas *Patskos 46 Watai, Suwais Ornis, Pteinon *Awis *Fuglaz *Fetnos Al *Yuag Ar Haw Seiri *Putenos *Xawish *Xaweis 47 *Kwanis Kuwon *Ko *Hundaz *Kunos Al Kyen P Kunes T Dinu, D Kinu Ar Shun *Ku *Shwo, *Shunas *Shwa *Xwandos 48 Apne Ptheir, Konis Pedikulus *Lus *Luwa Al *Marwa, *Tseire Ar Ortshil Prsheiriny *Woshla *Eshpitsas *Ashpetsxeilenos 49 Iluyanka Ophis, Herpeton Angwis, Serpens *Snako, *Slango, Go *Nadraz *Natrixs Al *Charper I Abeis Ar *Anwgi Ershaklo, Serpei *Angis *Nagas, Sarpa *Slowangtris 50 Helmis Wermis *Wrmiz *Kwrimis Al *Krimi Ar Ordn Welyi *Kirmis *Kirmish *Xwermis 51 *Taru *Doru Arbos *Treiwa *Kwresnom Al *Druwa T Ida Ar Tsar Stam *Darwo *Darux *Tarwos 52 Tiyesar *Turumiyoni, Hulei Foresta, Silwa *Walthuz Go *Skogaz *Kaitos, Widu Al *Skula T Kurta Ar Antar *Werto, Kerash *Medya's *Wanam *Xweirtsos 53 Paxis Bakteriya *Baklom *Stko, *Stabaz *Lorga, *Bazdyom Al *Skapa Ar Phait Shtop, Shekati *Pagalis *Waitasas, Sgd Petrawek *Baktelyos 54 Alatarsa Karpos Pomum, Fruks *Ubatya *Sutu- Al Frute P Karpus Ar Ptugh Oko, Kerishkei S *Oweitsya Phalam * 55 Warwalan *Speirma, Sporos *Seimen *Seidiz, *Seimo *Silom, *Sata Al *Sporex T Muka P Spereta Ar Sermn Sarm *Sei'men *Bixjam *Sparmalantos 56 Parestus Phulon *Folyom *Lawba, *Blada *Dolnya Al *Gwozdo Ar Terew Pilta *Lakstas Patra, Parnam *Balenkstos 57 Surkin *Wiriza *Wradis *Wrots *Wrida Al *Wradnya Ar Armat *Wrdikex *Saknis S *Koreni *Wartsagas *Wartsangos 58 * Kartan Korteks *Barkuz *Ruskos Al Kore Ar Keghev Enmetre *Kara' *Varkas *Barskortsos 59 Aleil *Anthos *Flos *Blostama *Blatus Al Lule Ar Tsaghik Pyapyo *Kwaitas Asparghmiyei, Purshpem *Asplotsemis 60 Weilku, Karyanta Xlowei *Grazmen, Herba *Grasa *Gwelta, *Wegrom Al *Bara T Sekas Ar Xot *Atiyi *Zwalis, Shekas S *Trawa *Trnam. *Urgwartsa *Xwergwarntsis 61 Ishimanas Sxoinos, Arpedon *Fudnis *Raipa, *Sailan *Lomana Al Litar Ar Paran Sperp *Werobis *Raznas *Swerobrantsenos 62 Kursa Derma, Skutos *Pelnis, Skortum, Kutis *Skintha, *Xudiz Go *Fela *Skraman, *Krokeino Al *Kura T, D Zalmos Ar Kashi Yetsei *Skordos *Charman *Skortsmans 63 Krewas *Karo *Flaiska, *Ketwa, Go *Mimza *Kikos, *Kreiwo Al *Memsa T Genton Ar Mis Mise *Meinsa' *Mamsa *Meimsa 64 *'Eisxur *Eihr *Asiwr *Blotha *Krowos Al *Ehar Ar Ariwn *Yesar *Kru'yas *Yesxurn *Yesxurnis 65 Xastai Osteyon *Os *Baina *Knamis, *Astkornu Al Ast Ar *Xostwer *Aste *Kosti *Xasteixan *Xasteikornos 66 Sagan, Aputsi Pimelei, Demos Arepes, Pingwamen *Faitaz Galba Al *Dhem Ar Charp *Shelipei *Tau'kas *Tsarpiwas *Tsarxpeitsos 67 *Oyon *Owom *Aya *Awyom Al *Voe Ar *Yowyo *Aye *Xawxyam *Xawxyom 68 Karawar, Zurni Keras *Kornu *Hurna Karnon Al *Bhrnos Ar Eghjewr Kroriyi *Ragas, *Shir'na' *Xerngwam *Xorangos 69 Sisai Owra, Kerkos *Kawda *Stertaz, *Taglan *Losta Al *Bushta Ar Potch *Xwostega *Dumas, *Puchera *Xwosteglos 70 Patar Pteron *Petna, Pluma *Fethro *Pluna Al Pende Ar Phetur Peruwe *Sperunksta *Parnexatsa *Spetaronkstis 71 *Tepanos Thriks, Komei *Pilos *Fahsa, *Heira *Woltos Al *Kime T Heris Ar Her, Maz *Metsi, Keisar *Skebaltsos *Bertso *Steplantsos 72 Xarsar, Lw Xarmaxa Kefalei, Kara *Kaput *Hafuda *Kwenos, *Garta Al *Goge Ar Glux Ashchei *Gal'wa' *Sairas *Xawertsaros 73 *Istamans *Awos *Awris *Awso *Klowsta Al *Owsi Ar Unkn *Klotso *Awsho *Gawsho *Klawstomans 74 *Tsaguwa Opthalmos *Okwelos *Awgo *Lukatos, *Okwlo Al Siw Ar Akn Eik *Akos *Chakshman *Tsawgwemans 75 Tititan *Ris *Nasos *Naso *Srogna Al *Skunta Ar Qit' *Melen *Na'sos *Naxsa *Nasos 76 *Awsa *Xanos, Stoma *Os *Munthaz *Mantos, *Staman Al *Gowgula Ar Beran Koim *Awstos Av Staman *Brauntsomans 77 Gagas *Odonts *Dents *Tanths *Dantom Al *Dzamba Ar *Ataman *Keme *Zhambas *Xdants, *Jambhas *Ogantagos 78 *Laleis *Glotta *Dengwa *Tungo *Tangwats Al *Gulsa Ar Lezu *Kentwo *Inzhu' *Jizhwax *Glantswos 79 Sankuwais Onuks *Xngwis *Naglaz *Angwina Al *Atsana Ar Magil *Mekwa *Nagutyas *Nakshas *Snangulantis 80 *Patos *Pows *Pedus *Fots *Tregets P Podas Ar *Podm *Pei *Peda *Pada *Patos 81 Lw Kaldunish Skelos, Kolon Krus *Skanko *Koxsa Al *Kamba Ar Sronx *Chkachko *Koleni *Zhanga *Skrantskos 82 *Genu *Gonu *Genu *Kneiwa *Glunos Al *Gluna Ar Tsunr *Kenwai *Kelenos *Janu *Gleinos 83 *Keisaris *Kheihr *Manus *Handuz *Flama Al *Ghesrex Ar Jern *Shar *Ranka' *Zhastas *Xantseros 84 Partawar Pteruks *Aksila *Flugilaz *Fatani Al *Awalekta Ar *Ter *Sparnas *Parnam *Sparkstornos 85 Sarxuwants *Graster *Uderos *Wambo, *Balgaz, Bukaz *Bolgo Al *Bhorukos Ar Por Katso *Wei'dera *Udaram *Sparxwentsermans 86 Garates Entera Intestinos *Tharmaz, *Garnaz Kolodhyon Al *Jarna T Genta Ar Nderq Weishkinych *Jarnos Antram *Garantermans 87 Kuwatar Awxein, Traxeilos Kerwiks *Hnako, *Halsaz *Monis Al *Klafe Ar Parenoch *Kornyuk *Karaklos *Karnda *Karnakos 88 *Opero, Iskis Noton, Ugros *Dorsom, Tergum *Xrugyaz *Kebnos, *Tarxsa Al *Kurna Ar Thikunq, Krthunk Serk, Eshkar S *Xribitu, Rikiznan *Parshetam *Xruskiros 89 *Teitan Steinion *Pektos *Breiwsta *Bruson, *Fuxtu Al Sina Ar Stin *Peshchane *Pirshis *Pstanas *Presteinos 90 *Kardis Kardiya *Kord *Heirto *Kridyom Al Ghemen Ar *Keirdi *Karya- *Shir'dis *Zherdayam *Skardiyos 91 *Lesi *Yeikwr *Yekwor *Libro *Awowo- Al Meltsi Ar Leyard Wsteryei *Yakwros *Xyakr *Lyekweros 92 *'Eigwti *Pihnein *Pibere *Drinkanan *Fibeti Al *Piya T Pino Ar Mpem *Yok- *Piwotei *Pibati *Pimbeti 93 *'Eitsti Eidein *Edere *Eitanan *Fiteti Al *Eda T Eskein Ar Utem Shuwash *Ei'stei *Xatsti *Xeitseti 94 Waki Daknein *Mordere *Bitanan *Knayeti Al *Dakna Ar *Xatsane Kaper *Ka'ndseti *Datsati *Gantseti 95 Unxtsi * *Sugere *Sukanan *Sugneti Al *Tsetsi Ar Tsetsem *Tsustei *Dayeti *Tsunxeti 96 Lu Tapati Ptuwein Spuyere *Spitanan W Poweri Al *Pishtunya P Eptuwe Ar Thqanem Pitkei *Splyaw'tei *Spetuwati *Spetuweti 97 *Wemein *Wemere *Spiwanan *Skeyeti Al *Welwa Ar Ortsai Yemeshm *Blyaw'tei, *Wemestei *Wamiti Ku Helawest *Spluwamesti 98 Parai *Pneiwein, *Phusao *Flare *Bleiyanan *Swizdeti Al *Pnewa Ar *Phutchem *Pinesh- *Dumeti, *Wayeti *Dhameti, *Wayeti *Pelayeti 99 * Pnewein *Spirare Go *Ananan *Analeti Al *Pnewma Ar Shntchem Enashm, Setashm *Duxwashtei *Aniti *Speneiweti 100 Xaxarsu, Xalwamar Gelein Ridere *Xlaxyanan *Swaryeti Al *Klesh Ar Tsitsaghel Kerei- *Smeyati *Smeyati *Xlarxyeti 101 Saguwai *Woraein, *Gwlepein *Wideire *Sehwanan *Weleti Al *Sakska Ar Tesanem Lkashm *Wei'detei *Chashtai, *Wanayeti *Tsawgwendayeti 102 *Istamansti Kluwein *Awizdyere *Hawziyanan *Klusiti Al *Endiglony Ar *Lusem *Klyoshtr *Klaw'shitei *Shrnawti *Klawstermansti 103 Sakxi- *Gignoskein *Gnoskere *Kneiyanan, *Witanan *Windeti Al *Gnaska P Wit- Ar Chanach'em *Knanesh *Zhno'tei, *Wedetei *Zhanati, *Waideti *Gnosketi 104 Lw Maliti Nowein Kogitare *Munanan *Manyetor Al *Mendoi Ar Xorhi *Peltsken- *Manslitei *Manyatai *Mantsleti 105 *Olis *Odein *Odere *Anthiyanan *Bulateti Al Nuhas Ar Hototi Wershm *Onsatei Jighrati *Hontsayeti 106 Lw Kuwaya *Phogweyesthai Timere *Furhtiyanan *Obneti Al *Fruka Ar Vaxem Prasketr *Baiya'tei *Bibaya, Sgd Petsaikwr *Proskwayeti 107 Supariya Hewdein Sopire *Sleipanan, *Swefanan *Kufsketi Al *Awaleya Ar Ndze *Klisn- *Supaweti *Xwapsati *Xwapseyeti 108 *Xwistsi *Jowein *Gwiwere *Libyanan *Biweti Al Yetoi Ar Keyai Shosh *G'iweti *Jiwati *Gweixweti 109 Lw Walati Thneiskein *Moryor *Dawyanan *Bayeti, Murul Al *Awadeya P Apnekroyon Ar Meranim Wlshtr, Srukeitr *Mertei *Mariyatai *Mwaryati 110 Kuweintsi Kteinein, *Kwhekwhnon *Nokere *Kwalyanan *Gwaneti, *Neketi Al *Awtarawya Ar Spananem Kosh- S *Ubiyeti *Awajaneti *Awdagweinyeti 111 *Zaxyati, Huletsi *Marxawneti *Luktare, Pugnare *Fixtanan *Wiketi Al Luftoi Ar Marnchi Witarei S *Zapasiti *Yudiyeti *Xweleinxteti 112 Xwarniskeits Theirewein Wenor *Huntonan, *Yagonan *Selga Al *Yaginya Ar Orsam Sheiritsi *Medsoti, S *Loviti Mrgayeti 113 Lw Dupiti Tuptein *Batuwere *Slahanan, *Bawtanan *Binati Al *Wranska T Skalp Ar Harkane *Kern- *Suderenktei *Zhanti 114 *Kwarsti *Tamnein *Sekayere *Kutyanan, *Skeranan *Skiyeti Al Shkurtuar D Karpa Ar Hatane, Ktrel *Kersn- *Kirstei, *Sektei *Kerntayeti *Sekwarntseti 115 Iskalai *Skhidein *Skindere *Sundronan *Dlongeti Al *Skera Ar Herjow, Tchelow *Kotene- *Skeletei, *Dailetei *Daireyeti, Skaft- *Skendelongeti 116 *Iskari Kentein *Pungere *Stikanan *Gwaneti Al *Tsor Ar Xotche *Tsop- *Yebodeti *Wadyeti *Yebodyeti 117 Arirai, Guls Knawein *Razdere, Skabere *Kratonan, *Skraponan, N *Hribanan *Razdeti, *Skrabati Al *Krabniya Ar Xerem *Skrabati *Randeti *Skrabati 118 Padai Skaptein Fodere *Grabanan *Kladyeti Al *Meiksko T Skapt- Ar Phorem *Repenem *Kopastei *Kanayeti *Skrapondeyti 119 * Noein *Snatare *Swmanan *Snaideti Al Luwai Ar Logham *Nashem *Plawati *Plawati, Snatseti- *Snawtseti 120 *Petai Petesthai *Welare *Flewganan *Feteti Al Fluturoye Ar Thrtchim *Plew- *Lektetei *Prataiti *Plewxtati 121 *Iyatya Pateyein *Ambolare, Gradior *Ganganan *Kengeti Al *Aitatya Ar Shrdzl Yem, Ysh *Xodatei, *Zhengti *Gatseti *Xograntsyeti 122 Uweitsi *Gwskein *Gwenyere *Kwemanan *Dontegat, *Tuwageti Al Vyen Ar Gam *Kumeneshm * *Aghemti *Agwemsketi 123 *Xitari Lektein *Yakeire *Ligyanan *Legeti Al Shtrihem *Lyelk- S *Lezhati *Leikteti 124 Lw Asti *Hizdein *Sizdere *Sityanan *Sedeti Al *Wala Ar Nstim *Ashemem *Seidei'tei *Sizhdati *Aseintsdeti 125 *Astati *Histami *Staxeire *Standanan *Sistadeti Al *Dale P Estais Ar Kai *Kelytr *Stayetei *Xistandeti *Xistandeti 126 *Kwaxariti Trepein *Kowertere *Wandiyanan *Suweti Al *Dredza Ar Darnai *Sportswetr, Klutenyktr *Wirtetei *Wartatai *Xwarnteti 127 Maustsi Piptein *Kadere *Falanan, *Fetanan, Go *Drewzanan *Kiyeti Kuwedan Al *Bera Ar Ankanim *Klaywe- *Kirstei, Pulti S *Padati *Padayeti *Paltsayeti 128 Da- *Didonai *Didare *Gebanan *Dati Al *Apa Ar Tam *Eishm *Do'tei *Dadaxti *Dedaxti 129 *Xark- *Hekhein *Teneire *Haldanan, *Beranan *Delgeti Al *Enbarnya T Thin P Isgeiket Ar Owni * *Durzhati *Darayeti *Darntsyeti 130 *Wiseiti Piyezein Komprimere *Kweizanan *Gwesketi Al *Trudh Ar Qame Nuskeshm, Klupnatr *Stusnawstei Pidayeti *Xweitsketi 131 Sakru, Pestsi, Kusati Tribein *Friyare *Wribanan, *Gnidanan Frotan Al *Bhsinye Ar Shphe Lyuweitr, Kentenetr *Terntei *Ghersheti *Xriwtseti 132 Warptsi, Lw Lahunti *Niddein, *Lowein *Laware *Waskanan, Go *Thwaxanan *Nigyeti Al *Lawnya T Pras Ar Luwanam *Liken- *Plawtei *Nainektseiti *Flaxunyeti 133 Lw Amasiti Apomasein Tergere *Wipanan * Al *Bhsinye Ar Jnjei *Lyas- *Slyawktei, S *Brisati *Marzheti *Amarsheti 134 Salana-, Huweitiyetsi Helkein Trahere *Draganan *Strengati Al *Terheq Ar Xarshem Slenktr *Welktei, *Trangotei Thanjayeti *Strangayeti 135 Suwetsi Othein *Trudere *Thrukyanan, *Stawtanan *Bruthati Al *Studna T Tund Ar Mle Ntkenem *Stumdatei Tudati *Strundeti 136 Pesiyetsi Riptein, Balein *Yakyere *Kastonan, *Werpanan, *Swaipiyanan *Katleti Al *Awalaka Ar Arkanem Selshm, Kershm, Wortem *Metsatei *Krspesyeti *Xwarspetsyeti 137 Lu Hapiti *Lugowein Ligare *Bindanan *Weideti Al *Lidza T Bend Ar Kapem Shenmstr, Krkeshm S *Wezati *Bandayeti *Beintseti 138 *Swariye Rhaptein *Suwere *Siwyanan *Gwrneyeti Al *Klepa Ar Karem * *Syu'tei *Siwyati *Siwyeti 139 Kapuwetsi Arithmein *Nomezare *Rimanan, Go Garathyith *Rimati Al *Nemska Ar Thowe Mai, Shmshtr *Skeitetei *Kelayeti *Ritsmeti 140 Lw Asati Pl Werti *Enhekwein *Deikere *Sagyanan *Kwethanan *Sekweti Al *Theim Ar Asem Weishm, Trnksh *Sakeitei *Wiwakti *Xweitsakyeti 141 Kanaw *Aweydo *Kanere *Singwanan *Kaneti Al Kendoi Ar Ergem Piyem *Geidtei, S *Spiwati *Ganati *Kandati 142 Xinganisketsi Paizein Ludere, Yokor *Spilonan, *Laikanan *Konrigeti, *Uforigeti Al *Ladnya Ar Xagham *Kanym- *Speletei S *Yigrati *Xedenti *Xingradnisketi 143 * *Pleiwein Fluitare *Flotonan * Al Pluskoi Ar Logham Plush- *Plawatei *Plawati *Plewatseti 144 *Arsyati *Srewyein *Flowere *Flowanan, *Strawmanan *Liyeti Al *Redza T Ars D Alm Ar Heghani Tsnantrem, Reishm *Tektei, *Bei'gtei *Srawdayeti *Strawndayeti 145 Ekaitsi Peignosthai Gelare *Frewsanan, *Kalanan *Frewseti Al Ngriy Ar Paghi, Sartchim *Salditei Shiyetei, Salyn *Xoltseti 146 Suatari *Pimpraosthai Inflare, Tumere *Swelanan, *Belganan *Sweideti Al Enytem T Brink D Put Ar Urnum *Stukenetr *Pebreistei, S *Zapuxnoti *Shwayeti *Tswaxleti 147 Istanus, Tiwats *Saweliyos *Sxwol *Suno *Sawol Al Diel Ar Arev Kom *Sawlnitse *Suxwaryas *Tsuxwarnetsos 148 Armas *Slana *Lowksna *Meino *Eiskyom, *Lugra Al *Masnya, *Skandnex Ar Lowsin *Meinyei *Lawkshna, *Menesis *Somantsas *Xarmantsloxnis 149 *Xasteirts *Asteir *Sterola *Sterno *Stera Al *Xusli Ar Astrgh *Shcheriyei *Zhwaizdei' *Astarekt *Xosteirxtsnis 150 Watar, Akw Hudor *Akwa, *Udor *Wator *Udenskyos, *Dubros Al *Udriya P Bedu Ar Jowr *War *Wandor *Xapsh, *Udan *Akwandareinos 151 Xeyus Broxei Pluwya *Regnaz *Wolkos, *Glawa Al *Suya Ar Anjrev Sweisei *Dusuji *Xwarxan *Xwaregnos 152 *Hapnas Potamos *Abnis *Floduz *Abona Al *Luma D Apa T Struna Ar Get *Ap, Chekei, Kanyk *Apei, S *Reka *Xrawxta *Xraptenos 153 Lulis *Lakus, Limnei *Lakus *Lako *Lina, Loku Al *Lekeni Ar Litch Lyem *Eizhera *Zeraya *Lokwenis 154 Lu Alasamis Thalasa *Mari *Saiwiz, *Mari *Mori Al *Dewbeta Ar Tsov Semudtr *Maryan *Semudres, *Zraya *Thalasamondriyos 155 * Hals *Salu *Salta *Salanos Al *Krupa T, D Suras Ar Agh *Saliye *Sal'dus *Kshara *Saltanos 156 Peruna, *Aksos Petra, Lithos Petra, Lapis *Stainaz *Maginos, Akaunon Al *Gwor T Peru, Asas D Akmon P Gisa Ar Qar *Karwein, Pareim *Akmenos *Atsmanga *Aksmangenos 157 Amos Sabulum, *Xaseina *Samdaz Go Malma *Grawa Al Rane Ar Avaz *Werenyech *Smeltis S *Pesuku Sikatas. Adzmensa * 158 Lw Pasuriyas Phos *Polwis *Dusta Poltren, Dend Al *Plehur Ar Phoshi *Tweye *Putseklis *Parshas Pasnush *Polxronyos 159 *Texamis *Gaya, *Khthon *Terzas *Eirtho *Talamu Al *Dzo P Gdan Ar Erkir *Tkem *Zhemeila *Zamna *Teixamnos 160 Alpas *Nephos Nubes, Nimbus *Wlko, *Skiwo Go *Melxmo *Mowdo Nel Al *Rina I Rinos Ar Amp Terkr *Nebas *Nabhas *Nambos 161 Kamaras, Warsha *Omikhla Nebula *Mihstaz *Kewok-, Mogidel Al *Megula T Ukas Ar Meig * *Migla' *Maigha *Kameglatsos 162 *Neibos *Worsanos *Kailom *Himinaz *Nemos Al Qiel Ar Erkinq Eipreir *Nebas, *Dangenas *Dyawsh, *Akatsman *Neimpros 163 Huwantsa *Anemos *Wentos *Windaz *Wintos Al *Ere Ar Holm *W'einte *Wei'tro *Watas *Xwentros 164 * *Nips, Xiyon *Sniks *Snaiwaz *Snigwiyos Al *Bara T Niva Ar Jiwn *Snigwi *Snaigas *Snaizhas *Sneigwiyos 165 Ekan Krustalos Glakies *Isa *Yegis Al *Awkul, *Mardza Ar Sarn * *Ledus *Tsaixm 166 *Tuxuwais Kapnos *Fumos *Smewka, *Rawkiz Dumakha- Al *Atuma Ar Tsux * *Du'mas *Dhuxmas *Duxumakis 167 *Paxwr *Pur *Ingwnis, Pir *For *Tefnets Al *Agni Ar *Hawr Puwar *Ugnis *Agnish *Paxurnis 168 *Xasa Konis, Asbolos Kinis *Asko *Lowtus, *Ono Al *Skines Ar Achiwn Tor *Pelenei *Atsax *Xatskonis 169 Urani *Kawiyein, Bulizin Ardere *Brnanan *Dawyeti Al *Dega Ar Airim *Tseknshtr *Degtei *Dazhiyeti *Daxnyeti 170 Palsas Hodos *Wiya *Wgaz, *Pathaz *Sentus Al *Uya Ar *Fon Ytarye *Pontis *Pantas *Panthos 171 *Ariyatis Akra, Buwini *Monts *Bergaz *Moniyos Al *Molon D Gira T Karpatis Ar Leyarn *Shulei Grabis *Parbat *Bargrandis 172 Mitas, *Marufas *Erewthro *Rowbros *Rawdaz *Rowdos Al Kuq T Rudas Ar Karmir Retrei *Serawxdenas *Serawxdritos *Xrawxdritos 173 Xaxlawants Xloros Wiridis *Groniz *Glastos Al Gyelber, *Blora Ar Dalar *Motertsei *Zhelenas *Xaseinas *Xloretsenos 174 Xaxlawants Xsanthos *Helwos *Gelwaz *Gelos, *Bodyos, *Melinos Al Liwlts Ar Deghin Gyerik *Gil'tonas *Zairits *Xalawitsonos 175 *Xarkis *Lewka, Argenos *Alpos *Hwitaz *Argyos, *Gwindos, *Banos Al *Bardza T Baliyos, Arzas D Albos Ar Spitak *Arkwei *Bal'tas *Aspeita, *Arzhunso *Xargweintsos 176 Xantsanas, Lw Marwai *Malaniyos *Atros, Niger *Swartaz *Dubus Al *Gwediyos, *Dzedna T Kersas D Aksiyos Ar Seyaw *Erkeint *Kirshnas, Mels *Krshnas, Malina *Xwarntsenos 177 Nekuts *Nokwts *Noks *Naxts *Noxts Al *Nakti Ar *Geishero- Noktei *Naktis *Naktis *Naktis 178 *Tsiwats *Hamor *Dyowklos *Dagaz *Diyos Al *Diti Ar *Awmur Kom *Deinan *Dinwas *Deinxwos 179 *Brotsaros *Wetos *Atnos *Yeira *Bledan Al *Weta P Wetei Ar Tari Pikul *Mletos *Watsaras *Bletsarnos 180 *Ants *Kwhermos *Formos, Tepidus *Warmaz *Tefents Al *Jerma I Bagaron T, D Germas P Germei Ar Jerm Eimelei *Teplos *Gharmas, *Taptas *Gwarmos 181 Ekunants Psuchros *Gelidos *Kaldaz *Owgros Al *Tpe- Ar Tchurt Kuresh, Kroshchei *Xaldos *Sartos *Xoltsos 182 Pa Suwaru- Pleyos *Pleinos *Fulaz *Flanos Al *Pletos Ar Li Ypich, Itei *Pil'nas *Purnos *Spolantos 183 *Neiwos *Neiwos *Nowos *Niwyaz *Nowyos Al *Riya T Neos Ar Nor *Nyuwei *Nawyas *Nawyas *Newiyos 184 Miyaxwants, Wesfas *Palayo *Seinos, Wetos *Aldaz, Go *Sinigaz, *Fernaz *Senos Al Vyeter Ar Hin Kseitsei *Senas *Sanas *Fetsanos 185 Wasus *Ehu, Agathos *Dwenos *Godaz *Dagos, *Su Al Mire D Geras P Mein Ar Bari Kasu *Su- *Xwasus *Dwangetsos 186 Lw Aduwalis Kakos *Malos *Ubilaz *Drukos, *Ulkos Al *Kakya P Kakon Ar Tchar Umperiny, Yolo *Wargenos Gasta *Gatsuwalinkos 187 Harants Sapros Puter *Fulaz *Bragnos T Tranas Ar Phut Ampw *Sotranos *Putakis *Xamputraxnos 188 Iskunants Tholeros Sordidus *Salwaz *Salakos Al Papaster Ar Aghteghi Sal, Krekeitsei *Netswaros *Axistek *Tsaltexos 189 * *Worthwos Rektus *Rihtaz Diriuch Al Dreit Ar Ughigh Karmei *Taisnis, S *Pravinu *Rzush, *Frest *Drextos 190 Kuklotereis Rotundos *Hringlikaz *Krundis Al Rumbulaket Ar Bolorak Ekritr Apwalas, Apskritas S *Okroglu *Askurnas, Wartulas *Askronderxos 191 Alpus *Akros *Akris *Skarpaz, Go *Xwasaz *Kerbos Al *Atsara D Skabas Ar Sur Ekwetsei *Astras, Skabas *Tigroshrnes- *Teskarpsos 192 Alpants, Dampu Amblus Obtusis, Hebes *Stuntaz, *Stumpaz *Mailos Ar Buth Malei S *Topu *Xumboda *Stombelontos 193 Miyus *Leiwos *Leiwis, *Ghlathros *Smanthaz, *Gladaz Go *Slixtaz *Slimonos Al *Bugta Ar Harth Shmerei *Glodeinas Snighde, Shlekrshrnas *Xlemeintsos 194 Humiyants Hugros Uwidus, Umidus *Weitaz, *Nataz, *Fuxtaz, *Wakwaz *Wlikwos Al *Lawgur T Weger Ar Xonaw Wipo, Keritsei Slapiyas, S *Mokru Napto *Xlomigros 195 Xatants Kseiros *Sikos *Drawgiz, *Thawrsuz *Siskwos, Tartos Al *Thaw T Kalsas D Sausas Ar Tchor Esarei *Saushas *Xushkas, *Tarshus *Tsortskos 196 Ara Dikayos Rektus *Rihtaz *Eifinos Ar Owlil * *Taisingas *Artsas *Areixtos 197 Maningkuwas Engus, Anxo *Nesimas *Neixwaz *Onkos Al *Apsera P Ab, Art Ar Mawt Ekertei, Ysepei, Eitsuwy, Katsei *Tuwas, Netoli S *Blizu *Xapi *Xasnezdi *Brantsingwos 198 Tuwala Makran *Prokul *Ferai *Keinos, *Kweslos Al Larg Ar Her *Loke *Doleknos *Durai *Dolokenos 199 Kunas, Isarwilis *Deksiwos *Deksteros *Tehswo *Dexsiwos Al *Detsa Ar Aj Patchi, Sywy *Deshinas *Dachshinas *Deksinos 200 Ipalis Aristeros Sinister *Winistraz *Kleyos Al Maite T Skaiwas Ar Jax *Shwalyi *Kaireis S *Levu *Xwalyas *Xwalistros 201 A En *Ats *At *Onko Al *Ana Ar Het -em, -nei *Prei, Ant *Hadi *Hantiko 202 Andan En In *In *Eini Al *Ana Ar *Meidyo- Em, Nei *In *Manderyazh *Mandeinyas 203 Kati *Meta *Kom *Midi *Kom, *Kanta Al *Met Ar Handerdz Shlei *Shmuno *Medyei *Xomentsya 204 *Xa Kai, Oitei Et *Andi *Eiti, *Atkwei Al *Dzhe P Ke, Aini Ar Ew Shkem, Shp Un, Ir *Utsa *Xantskwem 205 Kuwari Opi *Swai *Yabai *Sma Al Nese P Ni Ar Ethe *Kupreintei, Kruwi *Yeko *Yadi *Xyowadei 206 Kuman Xama, Hoti Kwiya *Omdant * Al Sepse P Agoi, Partus Ar Kanzi Kutchnei, Kuyeltei Kadangi, S Zaskoto Tsizer, Chanut *Xomshantsi 207 *Atamantsa Onoma *Nomn *Namo *Anman Al *Enmen P Onoman Ar *Anuwn *Nyeime *'Inmens *Naman *Onomanos